


sometimes words just ain't enough for this love that's more than love

by gaywristlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Cute, Fluff, I just needed Harry proposing to Louis, M/M, Pain, Theyre out??, and im really tired, i guess, i wrote it in half an hour, proposal, they love each other so much I feel so disrespected, they will love each other forever don't come near me, theyre not in the closet, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywristlou/pseuds/gaywristlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been meaning to propose to Louis for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes words just ain't enough for this love that's more than love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everyone, so this fic was inspired by the guy who proposed at the concert and I tweeted something about how I wanted Harry to propose to Louis on stage and I decided the world really needed a fic like this. The title comes from Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" by The Script and if you haven't heard it you need to go listen to it and their whole entire album right now because I am obsessed with it and this is The Script aka HarryandLouis' fate. I know this is really bad and I only wrote it because I love love love proposal fics but I hope you enjoy anyways!! Follow me on twitter and tweet me feedback @gaytwinkIou

Harry was shaking and sweating, he was _sososo_ nervous. It's not like he was worried Louis would say no, they had openly discussed their desires for a future together, but it was so _scary_ , proposing.

Harry had originally planned to propose to Louis sometime during the Where We Are Tour, he had bought the ring and everything the week before they hit the road, but right before each show he would chicken out and promise himself he would do it next time. Before he knew it, the tour was coming to a close.

But he knew after he decided to help Bradley propose to his girlfriend that it had to be tonight. They would do it right before Strong, and Harry would whip out the ring and ask Louis for his hand.

His nerves were just about killing him now, and he knew that it was probably affecting his performance.There were only two more songs left before Strong. Harry looked over at his beautiful boyfriend, who was currently nailing his solo, and his doubts kind of disappeared for a second. In less than twenty minutes, he would be engaged to this perfect man, and that was probably the best feeling in the world.

However, the nerves came back quickly when it was time for Bradley's proposal. Harry quieted the audience and announced that the guy had something to say, and he proposed and that was done and over with really quickly. When the girl jumped into his arms, Harry felt a nice butterfly feeling, the kind Louis gives him every time he looks at him, and he knew this was right, he knew he needed this. He imagined Louis jumping into his arms like that, kissing him and whispering "yes" because he could barely speak. He needed to be married to Louis, the love of his life, he needed his forever, because he just loved him so much and couldn't imagine a day where he didn't.

The band was getting ready to start Strong, and Harry knew it was now or never. He cleared his throat into the microphone and said, "Um, there's something I wanted to say before we start the next song."

The crowd got silent, and Harry looked over at Louis. "As a lot of you may know, I am also in love with someone who's absolutely fantastic and perfect for me." He walked over to Louis, got on one knee, and pulled out a shiny gold ring. "Louis William Tomlinson, you are the love of my life. I tell you this every single day, but you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I feel so lucky that I'm the one that gets to hold you every night and make you smile. Words can't describe the way I'm feeling, they're just not enough. You give me butterflies every time I look at you, just like you did four years ago, and you make me the happiest man in the whole world. I've been meaning to do this the whole tour, but every time I've chickened out, but the point is, you are everything I've ever wanted and needed, and I can't imagine not loving you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Louis had his hand over his mouth, and Harry could see tears building up on his eyes. He still looked beautiful. He was nodding his head yes, and Harry doesn't think he's ever been happier. He's going to be _married_ to the most beautiful person in the entire world, and he can't believe it.

Harry stood up and opened his arms, which Louis immediately jumped into. Harry held him from the back of his thighs, and Louis was whispering, "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," nuzzling his head into his newly fiancé's neck. The crowd was screaming, and Harry could barely hear when Louis said, "I love you so much."

Harry put him down and pulled his body close to his. He connected their mouths in a sweet loving kiss, full of so much passion and love. "He said yes!" Harry announced when they broke the kiss.

"As if I'd ever say no to you," Louis said, trying to be cheeky, but his voice was still shaky and weak.

Harry looked at Louis one more time before starting the song, and he knew that he would never stop being so crazy in love with Louis.


End file.
